<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OTPaladin by LadyEunhae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821028">OTPaladin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEunhae/pseuds/LadyEunhae'>LadyEunhae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma Possession, Business Trip, F/M, Identity Reveal, New York City, Paris (City), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEunhae/pseuds/LadyEunhae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is Akumatized because her OTP might not end up together. Her new powers are to push people to get together in real life. One paring that this new Akuma ships is Adrien and Marinette. The biggest problem with that is that Adrien is in New York for business. So when Marinette ends up unceremoniously transported to New York without her passport, things get a little difficult. What’s an Akuma to do when neither of Paris’ super heroes show up to face her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Architilda Is My OTP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class was buzzing with activity. It was the lunch break, but no one was in a hurry to leave the room. Everyone was discussing their theories about what would happen in the new episode of a TV show that had become popular among the group over the last few weeks. </p><p>“I think they’ll never discover their true identities. That would take all the tension out of the story and the ratings would plummet,” Alya offered. “…grumble…forever…mutter…boring…” Juleka’s response was not discernable without translation, luckily Rose had understood her just fine. “Juleka’s right! Ratings will still drop if it gets too predictable. They’ve got to change something sometime!” Rose was glad at least Juleka was on her side. They were both hopeless romantics (Juleka was just better at hiding it). All the others were saying that the Big Reveal™ wouldn’t even happen this season (if ever), but Rose was sure that it would happen in the mid-season two-part conclusion airing tonight. “The cliff-hanger was them trapped together, knowing that the only other person who could be there was their partner. I don’t see how the writers can get out of that without the reveal,” Rose tried to convince her friends again. “Ugh, that’s literally how these cliff-hangers work. They make you think there’s no way out of it and then they pull a 180 in the first five minutes of the next episode.” Alex grumbled. The small spitfire pretended that she didn’t care, but she was clearly just as invested as the rest.</p><p>“I wish Adrien was here; he would agree with me,” Rose pouted. “Don’t be too sure about that, dude. Adrien doesn’t even like the show. He says it’s too cliché” Nino corrected his classmate. Sure, Adrien usually liked this kind of romantic cheesiness, but something about this new show seemed to bum out his friend. “That’s because Adrien actually has class,” Chloe interjected. “Besides, I heard that Matilda isn’t even going to end up with Archibald; she’s going to choose the broody one… whashisname…” “Landyn” Max supplied. “Whatever…” Chloe continued. “Just you watch. I bet Matilda will be officially dating Leonard by the end of tonight’s episode. That satisfies the need for something different, but allows the tension about the reveal to linger in the background.” With that, Chloe made a gesture like she was dropping a microphone and flounced out of the classroom beaming at her victory. Since Chloe was gone, no one bothered to contradict her arguments. Everyone started to move to get lunch muttering their own quiet thoughts to whoever happened to be closest on their way out the door. “I can’t wait until 8. I need to know what happens!” Kim said with an exuberance that suggested he was choosing to ignore what Chloe said.</p><p>“Landyn. His name is Landyn,” Rose belatedly corrected the blonde heiress after everyone was gone. She hadn’t followed the rest out of the class because she was so shocked. Chloe might actually be right. Certainly what Alex had said was true. The writers do make those kind of 180s after a cliff-hanger. What if they really do twist it so that Matilda and Landyn end up together tonight? Rose couldn’t live with it if that was the outcome. Matilda and Archibald were made for each other. They just had to be together. Even if Architilda was endgame, having even a short period of canon Matildyn would break her heart. </p><p>“Hey, you coming to lunch?” A gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. Thanks Marinette” Marinette was like Adrien apparently, avoiding the topic of this show and uncharacteristically disinterested in what the class was talking about. “You ok? I’m sure everything in the show will work out fine” Marinette tried to comfort her friend, but without much conviction. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Rose faked a sunny smile. “Ok, well don’t think too long. Don’t forget to eat.” Marinette returned her false smile with a concerned one of her own. With nothing more to say, Marinette headed out the door to join the others. Rose sat there collecting her thoughts for another few minutes. She sighed and began to gather her things, but before she could finish, a purple butterfly settled on her custom Architilda ballpoint pen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing Chat Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette walked out of the classroom lost in thought. She wasn’t too worried about Rose. It was unlikely that the sweet girl would be akumatized over something as small as speculation over an episode that hadn’t even aired yet. Besides, as far as Chloe cruelty was concerned, today’s comments had been pretty tame. No, Marinette was concerned about the show. She tried not to watch it because it reminded her too much of her own situation with Chat Noir. Not that anything else in the show was actually accurate to real life, but it made her wonder about the validity of keeping her own identity secret from her partner. In the show, the duo’s secret identities just made things more complicated without actually providing any real protection. Plus, she was sure that if Chat had seen it, he would be reminded of her reasons for staying anonymous and would feel hurt all over again. She hoped he hadn’t been watching it, wherever he was.</p><p>She knew Chat Noir was not in Paris, and probably not in France either. He had told her a few weeks in advance that he was going away for a while and couldn’t get out of it because it was his father’s decision. She had fretted about what she would do if there were an akuma attack without him. She thought about bringing in a temporary hero, but she hated the idea of fighting without her partner. She needed his support. She always felt unbalanced and insecure when he wasn’t around. No one else filled that role quite like her kitty did. Giving the Black Cat Miraculous to someone else would be the same problem with the added threat that Hawkmoth would notice the change and be given ammo to find Chat’s real life identity. That ammo would at least be hidden if Chat never showed up, but that wouldn’t be totally unavailable. The most ideal solution would be if Chat could show up to most, if not all, of the attacks that happened while he was away. With that thought in mind, Marinette had decided that it would be best if Chat took Kaalki wherever he was going on vacation. That way, he could teleport back if he was needed. </p><p>Chat had leapt at the idea, giving Ladybug a big hug as soon as she suggested it. He had clearly been worried that he would be replaced over the period of his absence; something that Marinette knew already caused him a great deal of anxiety. It wasn’t the first time they hugged, and would probably not be the last, but Ladybug had melted into his hold in a way that she rarely allowed herself. He was going away, and he wouldn’t say for how long. (He wouldn’t give her any clues to follow to his identity; something she was grateful for. No matter how much he wanted the reveal to happen, he put effort into showing he respected her wishes.) She hugged him because she knew she would miss him. She missed him before he left. Every patrol she wondered if he would show up until one day he didn’t. She almost cried until she remembered that she would still get to see him if there was an akuma attack. Marinette felt a little guilty for that thought, but she brushed the guilt away with the thought that akuma would attack anyway. It wasn’t like she was wishing for them. Marinette broke out her thoughts as she almost walked passed the stairs. She shook away her melancholy and pushed herself to go meet her friends and eat something. She remembered her advice to Rose and she giggled as she realized she needed to take her own advice.</p><p>Just as she was about to begin her descent, Marinette noticed a strange noise growing louder from the classroom she just left. She turned to go back and check on Rose just as the door to the classroom was flung open to reveal a newly akumatized Rose. This wasn’t princess fragrance, she realized. There was no way to know what her power would be, this was an entirely new akuma. Marinette looked for a place to hide, but it was too late. The akuma had seen her. What used to be Rose brought up her hand revealing that she was brandishing some kind of wand. “Rose, if this is about what Chloe said, I’m sure Matilda and Archibald will end up together.” Marinette tried to reason with the akuma and stall for time. “I’m not Rose anymore. My name is OTPaladin and I will make everyone who OUGHT TO BE IN LOVE spend time together!” by the time she was finished OTPaladin was bellowing in her anger. She aimed her wand at Marinette and cried, “Starting with you! Go to Adrien and tell him how you feel right now!” Marinette was getting déjà vu as images of Chat Blanc filled her mind. Before she could do anything like run for cover, a beam of light erupted from the wand and everything around Marinette disappeared in a dazzling display of colors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unexpected Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. </p><p>That was all that Marinette was able to register when the swirling colors disappeared. Wherever she was, it was pitch black. From what she could tell, there were no walls, floor, or ceiling in the space she currently occupied. All she could feel was cold as the air around her pricked at her skin. She felt panic rising as she realized that she was most likely trapped here until the akuma was dealt with, but there was no one to purify the akuma. Thus, no way to escape whatever black hole she’d been sent to. She quickly began to catastrophize; having started from the already dangerous zone of rampaging akuma without any Ladybug, she was able to work herself up into a fever pitch of hysteria. She knew hyperventilating would do nothing to remedy the situation, but the blackness was closing in on her and there was nothing to ground her to reality.</p><p>Suddenly, light flooded her vision. Perhaps she was coming out of a tunnel, but it wouldn’t matter in the end if Ladybug wasn’t around to set it right. “M-Marinette…?” a groggy voice pulled her out of the fog that was clouding her judgement. Marinette squeaked. Now that there was light in the room, Marinette could tell that she was in a bedroom. (Judging from the appearance of the shirtless boy lying on the bed nearby, this must be Adrien’s bedroom. But, no. Adrien was in New York. A hotel room, then?) As Marinette’s rational mind caught up with these new tidbits of information, she began to panic all over again. Now she wasn’t just lost in a temporal tunnel somewhere with no Ladybug to save her and no way to get back to the akuma and become Ladybug. Now she was all those things (minus the tunnel), with the added, aneurism-inducing fact that she needed to explain to a half-naked Adrien why she was in his hotel room in the middle of the night when she should be half-way around the world. Explaining would be a monstrous task, as she rarely had better articulation than an angry goose around the young model; and that was on a good day. Today was not a good day, and she had had no time to prepare for the situation she now found herself in. </p><p>Deciding that she needed a moment (or an hour) to calm her nerves before she could explain anything, Marinette whipped around and dashed in the direction she assumed the bathroom to be. She made it to the bathroom door before she realized there was an invisible force preventing her from crossing the threshold. </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Adrien’s sleep was interrupted by the sounds of whimpering and heavy breathing. Even with his eyes well-adjusted to the low light, he couldn’t figure out who was standing at the foot of his bed. He could tell they were female and not Nathalie. He suddenly had the harrowing thought that it was a fan who had snuck into his room to get close to him. He hastily turned on his light only to be met with the terrified gaze of one of his classmates. “M-Marinette…?” He tried to piece together why she would be in his hotel room in New York. He considered for a moment that he might be dreaming. He had been so lonely on this trip to New York. When he wasn’t posing for a photoshoot or getting fitted for the runway, he was alone in his room reading or going through his supplemental school materials. The other models his age would go out with friends or they would go home after their work was done. They had tried to include him the first couple of days, but because he studied Chinese and not English, they gave up when it was difficult to communicate with him. Perhaps his lonely mind had conjured up one of his friends to comfort him. He looked into the scared eyes of his friend and realized that she was the one that needed comforting. Whatever had brought her here was most likely worse than sitting on a plush bed and doing homework for two weeks.</p><p>Just as Adrien was about to reach out to try to calm his dear friend, she turned away from him and bolted as if he was the threat that had her on edge. Adrien was slow to respond because his sleep-addled mind was still booting up, so he could do little more than watch as Marinette ran for the bathroom door, only to bounce back away from the opening as if it had been closed. She looked as confused as he felt as she reached up toward the open door and laid her hands against the air as if it were a solid mass. This was no miming act though. It looked as though she really could not breech an unseen barrier between her and the room beyond. “Wuh?” she asks no one in particular, struck dumb by the broken laws of physics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wall Before Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s stupor lasted long enough for Adrien to come to decide that his friend needed some comforting. He crawled out of bed and padded over to Marinette’s side, resting a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped she would take as a soothing gesture. She did not seem soothed when her eyes darted to his hand as if it was an offensive thing. He quickly retracted his hand. When she looked into his eyes a moment later, she looked like a deer in the headlights. She reached her hand up and slapped it against the air barrier one more time, as if to test if it were still there. Her hand impacted with the threshold of the bathroom as if it were a brick wall. Having found that her way was still blocked, she looked at Adrien again, desperation shining in her eyes. Did it seem like she was straining to keep her eyes trained on his face? Adrien wished he could ask Plagg.  </p><p>Not a moment passed and she was back to trying to enter the bathroom pushing with both hands and eyes squeezed shut. With Marinette partially leaning on the invisible barrier, Adrien grew a little curious what it felt like. He reached out his hand to touch it. His hand passed the threshold without obstacle; whatever was stopping Marinette didn’t seem to affect him. He looked over and noticed Marinette’s form leaning into the room as if the invisible wall was turning into jelly. The effect increased the farther he pushed his own hand into the room until it looked like she would fall over. Deciding that he wanted to test how far it could go, but not wanting to hurt Marinette, he swung into the room so that he faced her. He was ready to catch her if she fell. </p><p>Sure enough, as soon as his whole body broke the plane between the rooms, Marinette stumbled forward with a squeak. He caught her with his hands on her waist, and her arms – which had been up to push against the air – came down on his bare shoulders. To anyone looking in from the outside, it would have looked like an intimate embrace between lovers. Marinette jolted in surprise, almost knocking her head against his chin. Adrien pulled back to check her reaction. She was flushed as red as a tomato and he suddenly realized how much of his skin was making contact with his ‘very good friend.’ He barely resisted the urge to spring away from her (she still seemed unstable on her feet and he didn’t want to drop her after all). “A-are you ok?” he asked hesitantly. Marinette just whimpered in response. She looked like she was close to tears. Adrien hugged her close to try and comfort her. “It’s ok. Everything is ok.” He soothed. He felt Marinette stiffen in his arms, but she didn’t pull away. </p><p>“Did an akuma do this?” he asked gently. That was the most obvious explanation to how a Parisian would suddenly be transported to New York without any plans (that he knew of) for her to go. Marinette immediately relaxed in his arms, it felt like all the fight in her left at once. He briefly wondered if she had fainted, but she was still mostly standing on her own. “Yes…” came her weak response. “Are you ok?” he asked again, not having gotten a response the first time. “I-I’m hot nurt-not hot… I mean…” She pushed away from him with some force and wouldn’t meet his eyes. He was surprised to feel regret at the loss of contact. “The akuma didn’t hurt me,” she said at last, eyes trained to the floor. </p><p>“Well the akuma won’t get you. You’ll be safe here until Ladybug fixes everything.” He stated brightly. If anything, it looked like his words caused her more pain. “I don’t think Ladybug is going to be able to fix this.” Marinette moaned, the tears he had seen in her eyes were now supported by the waver he hear in her voice. “Just because it hasn’t been tested at this distance doesn’t mean the miraculous ladybugs can’t fix this.” Adrien was confident that there was nothing his lady couldn’t fix and he really wanted to reassure Marinette. “She always saves the day!” he declared with confidence. “Not this time…” she responded darkly.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Back in Paris, a dark butterfly was recalled before either Cat Noir or Ladybug had appeared at the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Looking For a Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was confident that there was nothing his lady couldn’t fix and he really wanted to reassure Marinette. “She always saves the day!” he declared with confidence. “Not this time…” she responded darkly.</p><p>“What do you mean? Did something happen to her?!” Adrien asked as he felt panic rising in his chest. He needed to suit up and get back to Paris! His fingers itched to get out the horse miraculous and teleport back to Paris immediately, but he had to wait until he could safely leave Marinette without being suspicious. “I didn’t see her. She didn’t come to fight the akuma.” Marinette said, her tone accusing from the self-loathing she felt for not doing her job properly. </p><p>“Marinette, I know you’re upset, but blaming Ladybug won’t benefit anyone.” Adrien stated firmly, but trying to be soothing at the same time. He wouldn’t stand to have anyone blaming Ladybug, even if it was his dear classmate. “I’m sure Ladybug would have arrived sometime after you were sent here.” Adrien continued to try to reassure his friend, ignorant of how impossible his assertion was. </p><p>Instead relaxing, Marinette stood up straighter with determination shining in her eyes. “I have to get back to Paris.” She declared without fanfare. She normally wouldn’t want to take advantage of her friend’s affluence, but her Ladybug mind was running and she couldn’t see any other way to move forward. “Do you think you could buy me a ticket?” As she made her request, though, she chanced to look over at Adrien only to nearly choke on her words as she was forcefully reminded that her very handsome friend was not wearing a shirt.</p><p>“Sure, we can look at tickets in case Ladybug’s cure doesn’t hit in the next couple hours.” Adrien was happy to help, but if it really came to that, he was sure he would be chomping at the bit to go help Ladybug and he wasn’t sure he could wait that long. He brought up a generic booking app only to be interrupted in his quest with a timid “Don’t you think you should put on a shirt…” from Marinette. “Oh yeah, here.” He handed his phone off to Marinette and went in search of something to wear. It didn’t bother him to be shirtless (except for when Marinette was pressed against him, but that was something he was NOT thinking about). It did seem to bother Marinette though, and there was no reason he shouldn’t do something so small to try and make her more comfortable.</p><p>Just as he finished dressing, he heard a whimper come from Marinette. He turned to look at her, only to realize that she was spiralling into a panic again, her earlier determination completely evaporated. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he moved closer to her again. “I don’t have my passport. Which means I’m an illegal alien. I’m going to get arrested and put in jail. I’ll never see my family again. I’llnevergetmarriedandhavethreekidsandahamsternamed…” “Marinette!” Adrien cried, interrupting her incoherent ramblings. “No one is going to be arrested. We’ll think of something. Let’s go talk to my dad. It’ll be good to have an adult help us. Don’t you think?”</p><p>Marinette didn’t know how she felt about seeing her fashion idol under the circumstances. “Could you go talk to him by yourself? Just to explain what’s going on first?” She entreated “Yeah, sure. No problem.” Adrien could understand her hesitation. Gabriel Agreste was a cold man and that could make him seem fearsome to anyone who came across him.</p><p>Adrien walked over to the door to open it. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, he heard a squeak from behind him and felt a heavy object slam into his back. He braced himself against the door and turned around to see what had hit him when the pressure dissipated. It had been Marinette, apparently pulled by an invisible force to stand close to him. She stood there, red-faced and avoiding his eyes. “I think the akuma made it so I have to come with you.” Marinette stated by way of explanation.</p><p>He nodded, shelving the questions he had as to why the akuma had attached Marinette to him for another time. They negotiated their way through the doorway and moved across the hall to knock on the door to the room where Gabriel Agreste was presumably sleeping. Light was starting to stream in through the window down the hall. The sun was rising on New York. Marinette wondered how long she had been here, and how Paris was doing in her absence. She worried her hands; even if everything went perfectly, there was no way she could be back in Paris anytime soon without the help of magic. She would have to find a way to contact Chat Noir. Even if that worked, how was she supposed to fight without being able to be apart from Adrien?</p><p>Beside her, Adrien was having similar thoughts about wanting to teleport to Paris, or at least contact Ladybug. But both their trains of thought were derailed when they heard maniacal laughter from the other side of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Worst News Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien and Marinette looked at one another before tacitly deciding to press their ears to the door. Marinette forgot about Adrien’s close proximity as she sensed that something important was occurring on the other side of that door. The room was suddenly silent and they both worried that they would be caught eavesdropping until the voice of one M Gabriel Agreste spoke up. He spoke as if someone was in the room with him.</p><p>“Yes, I saw it on the Ladyblog. It looked good. There’s no reason for anyone to suspect that it was any different from the regular akuma.” A sense of dread settled in Adrien’s stomach at what those words could mean. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to stop listening and continue on in ignorance, but he needed to confirm it so he could report to Ladybug. His father seemed to be working for Hawkmoth. It was awful, but he hoped this was because his father was being blackmailed. Then at least, he could brush it away. This was not who his father was, but even as he thought about it, he realized that the earlier laughter didn’t sound like a man who was being blackmailed.</p><p>He was overwhelmed by the possibilities and emotions that crashed over him in that moment. He looked for a way of escape, even if it was just a distraction for his mind. In his search, he looked over at Marinette and felt guilt and shame wash over him. He didn’t want her to hear this, to think less of him for his father’s choices. He took her hand, he wasn’t sure whether he did it to comfort himself or as a means of pulling her away from the door if the words got any more incriminating. Either way, she didn’t seem to notice as she honed in on what Gabriel Agreste was saying. Now attached to a lifeline, Adrien continued to listen. </p><p>There was silence as the person on the other end of what was presumably a phone call made their reply. Then, “Yes, and it was short enough so Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t have time to show up.” Silence again reigned. Marinette was starting to suspect that she was correct about her first instinct about who Hawkmoth was. Gabriel sounded entirely too gleeful that the akuma had passed for normal (when it apparently wasn’t) and that Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t shown up. Wasn’t Hawkmoth’s game plan to get the miraculous? Why didn’t he want them to show up? Was he setting a trap? She needed to be ready for anything. </p><p>She suddenly wondered how much Adrien knew about this. Judging by the wild look in his eyes when she looked over, Adrien had known nothing and was struggling to keep a hold of himself. She suddenly became aware that he was holding her hand. Her heart stuttered, even this revelation wasn’t enough to mute the thrill that her crush was touching her, but this was not the time. Adrien seemed to need her in that moment. She squeezed his hand and he made eye contact with her, fear shining in his eyes. She tried to convey affection, comfort, and understanding with her eyes while her ear remained pressed to the door. He seemed to find what he needed in her eyes as the wild look faded away, leaving only pain and a look of determination. They both turned their attention back to the conversation as Adrien’s father spoke again. </p><p>“Just make sure you don’t possess anyone with very strong emotions. You are in no shape to maintain control over anything with much power. People have seen an akuma while I am out of the country; that is enough for now. Thank you for your service Natalie. That will be all.” Realizing that the phone call was coming to an end and not knowing if M Agreste planned to leave through the door any time soon, the two teens rushed to return to the relative safety of Adrien’s hotel room. </p><p>Once inside, the reality of what they had just heard settled on them. Marinette could feel Adrien shaking beside her through the hands that were clasped between them. Their knuckles had turned white with the vice-like grip that they both held. Just as Marinette was about to let go so she could think more clearly, Adrien tugged her into a tight embrace and began to silently weep into her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Embracing a New Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry I don't respond to comments, I read them all and I'm very happy to see them. I will try to be more interactive in the future. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a reflex, Marinette’s eyes kept darting around the room, keeping watch for the tell-tale fluttering of an akuma butterfly. Adrien was clearly upset enough that, if they had been in Paris, one would surely be on the way. She let herself forget that the person she was holding was the love of her life and went into Ladybug mode: trying to prevent someone from becoming a victim, consolidating new information, and trying to come up with strategies. Hawkmoth was in a room nearby, so the threat of akuma should be a very real possibility whether they were in Paris or not, but M Agreste had implied that his assistant had been the one to take up the Hawkmoth mantle today. M Agreste had also told his assistant to take it easy, so she surely wouldn’t be able to akumatize someone this far away. The important question was: is Nooroo in New York? To which the answer seemed to be: no.</p><p>Deciding that Hawkmoth’s potential victim was safe for the time being, Marinette came back to the question of how to get back to Paris. It seemed that the akuma had been recalled, so the need to return was less urgent. Rose would be shaken, and people would worry that Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t shown up, but there wasn’t an active threat. She could take her time and relax about it for long enough to come up with a solution that wouldn’t reveal her identity. It was still possible to throw her miraculous ladybug charm to repair the damage when she got back. Given the fact that Rose was no longer akumatized, Marinette started to wonder if she could now be in a different room to Adrien. That pondering brought her attention back to the strong arms around her waist, the mop of silky blond hair against her cheek, and the fact that she was also actively taking part in a hug with The Adrien Agreste. Her hands, which had absentmindedly begun rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders, stilled once her attention was drawn to it. Marinette suddenly felt paralyzed and her body flushed with the heat of an intense blush at the boy’s proximity. </p><p>As he felt her still, Adrien began to compose himself. He pulled away and wiped his eyes and cheeks with the heel of his hand. “I’m sorry Marinette. I’m sorry you had to hear that, I’m sorry I didn’t pay closer attention to what was going on in my house, and I’m sorry for using you as my crying pillow.” His voice sounded tight and strained, showing how much he was trying to reign in his emotions. He gave a weak smile as he struggled to return to a demeanor befitting of the Agreste name. His words snapped Marinette out of her daze. “ADRIEN, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT!” Marinette proclaimed. She was appalled to think how he would likely have tried to hide his pain if he had discovered this without someone there to see the initial reaction. They were still holding each other’s elbows except for the one hand Adrien was using to dry his tears and Marinette fought down her initial reaction to swoon. Adrien needed to hear that his feeling about this were valid and that he was right to be upset. Most of all, he needed to hear that none of it was his fault. </p><p>“I’d rather be here with you to hear that than for you to try to face it alone. You can’t control what your father does and he probably tried very hard to hide it from you. And all of us need a shoulder to cry on once in a while; I would be honored if the shoulder you need is mine.” She squeaked out the last bit, only realizing the implication as the words were leaving her lips, but she refused to back down. She spoke clearly even if her tone was a bit off and she was able to maintain eye contact as she tried to show her support with her gaze. She even managed to push her luck as she gave his elbow a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Adrien looked like he was on the verge of being overcome with emotion once again, but at least his small smile seemed genuine now. “Thank you Marinette. Thank you for everything you do for your friends. I’m really glad the akuma sent you to me today.” Marinette was glad that he hadn’t exactly said that she was such a good friend, but she felt herself overheating at his words. This boy was going to kill her with his sweetness. “Do you think you can stay with me while I do what I have to, now that I know? It’s going to be the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and I need someone there to help me through it.” Marinette understood that moving forward from finding out your dad was a secret terrorist was going to be hard, but she wondered what the specific thing he thought he had to do was. Adrien finally broke contact with her and moved over to his luggage. “I trust you Marinette, and this is the quickest way to get you back to Paris, but I need you to promise to keep it a secret.” As he said those words, Adrien pulled a familiar hexagonal box from his suitcase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When the World Falls Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette gets very upset in this one. If you find that triggering, give this one a pass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I was just going to tie it up in a neat bow and finish it off in the next couple chapters because I was feeling uninspired by this story. When I sat down to write, though, I had an idea. I'm not sure how far I'll go because long stories don't seem to be my forte. I don't know if I'll ever finish this one, but I'll try. And I have a new direction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s a miraculous, like the ones that Ladybug and Chat Noir have. I found it on the platform after Star Train…” Adrien was doing his best to hide his identity, Marinette realized. She supposed that the paralysis that she fell into as she came to terms with the reveal probably read to Adrien as shock that he had a miraculous at all. He was explaining how it worked and that he could use it to teleport them back to Paris. He was also giving excuses that he was clearly thinking up on the spot, feigning guilt for not having given the miraculous back to Ladybug when he found it. “I guess I’m more like Chloe than I realized…” he continued with an awkward chuckle. It would have all been quite convincing, actually; if not for the fact that Marinette WAS LADYBUG. All Marinette had the strength to do in that moment was stay standing and catch fragments of what Adrien was telling her.</p><p>When Marinette tuned back in, it seemed like Adrien was pumping himself up for that big, life-altering thing he had to do. Marinette gave him her full attention, even if she still didn’t have the faculty to speak. “So I guess it’s time to face the music…” Adrien paused for so long Marinette wondered if he might actually be finished speaking. He looked off into the distance like he was in deep thought about something. When he spoke again, his voice was so small, she almost couldn’t hear him. “I-I’ll have to give back my miraculous now, s-since my dad is…” He trailed off with emotion welling up again. “No one wants a superhero whose dad is secretly the villain.” He forced cheer into his voice, as if the words themselves could save him from the torture he was obviously putting himself through. Marinette knew he wasn’t talking about the horse miraculous, she also knew that she should say something reassuring, but all she could do was stand there in stunned silence. </p><p>Adrien started to give her his plan, “I’ll text Ladybug first, to let her know that we’re coming… Are you ok?” Marinette realized that she wasn’t breathing and was probably showing that fact on her face. She took a gasping breath and tried to calm her racing thoughts. This was Cat Noir. The boy she loved was Cat Noir. Cat Noir just found out that his father was Hawkmoth after all this time fighting him. Her partner just found out that his father was Hawkmoth and he was talking about giving up his miraculous. He was going to leave her to fight on her own and he was going to force himself to face his pain on his own. It was all too much for her to take. The breath she had taken released with a painful sob. She could feel herself shaking, but she couldn’t stop as the tears started to flow. She took another breath and tried to hold it, because she knew if she didn’t, the whole floor would know she was here.</p><p>Adrien looked stricken, but Marinette couldn’t help him. She was having a full blown anxiety attack. She felt so useless, she didn’t know what to say or do. She needed her partner to talk her down like he had on other occasions when she felt overwhelmed. Like he had heard her thoughts, Adrien moved in and wrapped her in a tight hug. “It’s ok Marinette, everything is going to be fine.” He was doing his best, she knew, but there was something about receiving comfort when you’re on the verge of a breakdown. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and sobbed again as she released the breath she was holding. Only this time, her throat felt so tight that she started to choke, which threw her into a coughing fit against Adrien’s shoulder. “Let me get you some water!” Adrien rushed to do just that, but in his hurry, he tripped on a chair nearby and crashed to the floor.</p><p>The ruckus must have drawn the attention of Gabriel Agreste, because a moment later he was barging into the room. He stopped and surveyed the scene in shock. “Just what are you doing to my son?!” he roared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>